Swing batter, swing
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: the vongola family is all he needs : YAMAMOTO


**Swing batter, swing**

**YAMAMOTO**

_testing testing 1 2 3..._

The loud speaker booms over head, and the roar of the fans cheering fills the stadium. He hit the ball, it's out of the park. He's running the bases like a pro. He is a pro. He's a pro compared to everyone else. He's blocking out the loud noises that were echoing in his ears, completely focusing on the bases ahead of him.

One base. Two bases. Three bases. Home run.

His teammates cheer for him, and give him pats on the back. He's done it again. They've won the game._ All thanks to him_. They tell him that every time. They'd be nothing without him. They're the best team in Japan _because of him_. He refuses to admit that though, because it takes a team to win something.

He knows that very well.

He turns to the stands, giving his family a thumbs up. He sees them watching him. He sees his _mafia_ family cheering for him like there's no tomorrow. They smile and wave and yell and shout. He hears people shouting his name, but his family is the only one he pays attention to. They're the only ones he needs. The only friends he needs.

He twirls the ring around his finger to ensure that what's happening is real. That everything is real. They aren't some figment of his imagination that will disappear when he wakes up. He isn't going to wake up, it isn't a dream.

_You find yourself in an empty room_.

He's creeping along with his back tightly pressed against a wall. His hands are gripping his sword, and his knuckles are starting to turn white from the pressure. He isn't paying attention to the tingling feeling that shoots through his numbing hand. He's too concentrated at making sure he isn't breathing too loud, and checking to see that he's alone. He isn't supposed to be there.

The blood dripping from a gash on his face drips down onto the solid stone floor below. He catches his breath as he listens to the small drip of the fluid.

_You count to three and step around the corner._

They know he's there.

He steps around, unsheathing his sword and swinging it down so that it collides with the soldier in black. He starts shouting, shooting his gun widely around as he aims for his target.

The man never hit the target.

There's a loud sounding of shoes running down a near hallway. He takes cover. Sheathing his sword and finding a way to escape. He has to find someone. Anyone. Everyone. He knows that there is someone around there somewhere who can help him. He knows that he didn't come alone, and he knows that he isn't supposed to be separated. He had to though. Someone had to stay behind. Someone had to cover for the rest, or the rest would die.

**I'm not a sacrifice. I'm just a distraction**

He presses himself up against the wall, and takes in a deep breath as the men rush by him. He has to make sure they can't hear him. He has to make sure they don't find him. As long as they continue looking for him, there is no way that they'll find the others.

_You count to ten before breathing again_.

He doesn't make any noise as he walks. He knows no one will find him for a while. He's just happy that he didn't have to use a box, because it would be terrible to waste something so precious when he knows that these are only the bottom of the chain. There are higher up warriors that he knows he'll meet up with, and right now he's only dealing with the small fry.

**Breath in, breath out. I'm going to live.**

"Yamamoto, is that you?"

He grins, because he likes the sound of familiar voices. He likes being around friends _family acquaintances._ He won't admit it, but he doesn't like being alone. He doesn't like being in an unfamiliar place at a time when he feels like he's at the end of the breaking rope.

Ipin was much friendlier when she's older.

**Why are you alone? I'm the only one who's supposed to stay behind**.

She has no idea what she's talking about, and she just shrugs. She isn't supposed to be an assassin anymore. Her future self gave up that life style. The future Ipin didn't want to kill anyone anymore. She wanted to study and go to school and be a normal teenage girl.

She runs off, and he really is starting to question whether or not he got enough sleep the night before. Was she even real?

_You suddenly feel lonely_.

"You feeling better Yamamoto?"

He knows that Tsuna asked the question with good intentions, but it makes Yamamoto cringe a little. He feels like a little kid who is no longer able to take care of himself. He feels like he failed the family, even if he accomplished what he was supposed to.

**Yeah, I'm fine.**

_You hadn't noticed the man with the gun standing behind you_.

Getting shot hadn't felt like anything. He had expected it to hurt terribly, yet it felt more like going numb. That could've been because he was numb to begin with, but he had expected more of a reaction.

Someone he had thought to be dead took one last shot at him.

The man hit his target. The man was no more.

He looked down at his blood stained sword, his vision starting to leave him. The drip _drip drip drip_ of the blood hitting the floor amplified, and then became nonexistent. It was like a slow motion scene he had scene in a movie once, only this wasn't a movie.

He watched his sword clang to the ground, and his downward gaze slowly moved up to look at who was in front of him.

Family?

There was someone shouting his name, but the slow motion sequence drew it out so long the word seemed unrecognizable.

_Your world turns black._

**I really don't like this bed. It's uncomfortable.**

Gokudera tells him to stop complaining. He's lucky that he's even alive.

A realization hits him that he really doesn't want to see Reborn after this, because he knows that his training is going to be ten times harder. How stupid of him to be so vulnerable.

He smiles as more people crowd into his room, and the members of his mafia _Vongola_ family walk in. The only person who didn't show up was Hibari, _even Chrome had come, _but he hadn't expected him to. The man was like a ghost. The chances of him being there while everyone else was there were slim.

Maybe he would come later.

He grins widely, and the wound feels like nothing when his family is around.

The Vongola family is all he needs.

---

**sorry if this was confusing. I was mostly just messing around with POV's, experimenting and such :). Hope you liked it anyways!**


End file.
